In the case in which electrical connection wires convey signals, in particular at high frequencies, these signals may be attenuated or disrupted by surrounding electromagnetic fields and/or emit electromagnetic fields which may disrupt the surroundings.
Currently, in order to manage this issue, it is proposed to add metal shielding plates, which are potentially connected to a ground, to electronic devices. Nonetheless, positioning such metal shielding plates and electrically connecting them to a ground, combined with producing encapsulation blocks or putting encapsulation lids into place, poses problems and is costly. Moreover, since the shielding obtained is non-specific and located some distance away from the electrical connection wires, the level of electromagnetic protection obtained remains inadequate.